Cronicas RECEros
by Seed Cero
Summary: Sobre la cuarta entrega, encuentros entre los personajes que muchos hubieran esperado y quisas otros ni hubieran imajinado Ô.o Terminado
1. Grito

My sexto fic y este es sobre otro de los video juegos que me gustan, resident evil, en este caso el 4, por sierto este tambien es un limon jaja, en este caso tambien para 17 años en adelante, pero bariara según el capitulo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Capcon.

Capitulo 4 Ada/Krauser

Seguía jugando con aquel "cuchillo" (que media mas de 30 cm. de largo), girándolo y arrojándolo al aire.

-Solo con ese cuchillo sabes divertirte- Dijo la mujer del sensual vestido rojo, ya fastidiada de verlo hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

-No me provoques Ada- Dijo Krauser con humor.

-No, para nada, solo pensaba, que siendo tú un ex militar, solo te diviertas con tus juguetes de soldadito- y la mujer cruzo los brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas y voltio asía otro lado; y justo asía donde había volitado, a poco centímetros de su rostro vio como se clavaba un cuchillo en la pared, el mismo que tenia Krauser asta ase un momento; cuando voltio para reclamarle, este ya estaba frente a ella, a centímetros.

-¿Que te pasa?, ¿estas bruto? o ¿que?- pregunto molesta la mujer orienta

-Solo te quiero mostrar que no solo ese cuchillo se manejar- Ada sintió la mano del mercenario introducirse por la abertura del costado de su vestido, tocando su pierna asta llegar a su cadera.

-No te atrevas- le advirtió y él lo tomo como un reto, con un rápido y brusco movimiento le arranco esa parte de la lencería, arrojándola al suelo

-Eres una bestia, no te acerques más- y como si le hubiera dicho lo con­trario, acerco su cuerpo al de la mujer de rojo, quien trato de retroceder, pero por un segundo olvido que estaba pegada a la pared.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- y quizás ni lo pensó, pero lo izo y Ada lo sintió como Krauser entraba en ella, quien puso sus mano en los pectorales de él, tratando de separarlo, pero fue en baño.

-Aah, te dije que...aah- comenzó a penetrarla ante su patético reclamo

-Cielos, aaahh, la tienes enorme- y cerro los ojos a causa del dolor, que a un que el mercenario iba lento, en ningún momento retrosedio, entrando por completo en Ada.

-¿Que no te gusta mas así?- Se burlo el hombre, que detuvo sus movi­mientos al introducirse por completo en ella, la cual miro a los ojos, no respondió la pregunta, pero esa mirada lo decía todo, estaba molesta, mas que molesta, furiosa, la avía sometido, en contra de sus voluntad y la avía penetrado y sabia que quería que continuara, así que empujo su miembro dentro de ella y la mujer del vestido rojo emitió un gemido al cerrar los ojos, volvió a empujar y de nuevo la izo gemir, de nueva cu­enta lo izo pero un poco mas fuerte y Ada soltó un gemido de placer, a Krauser le gusto así que lo izo de nuevo, con el mismo resultado.

-Si solo vas a estar jugando, entonces quítate- le reprocho la mujer asiática y empujo sobre los pectorales de Krauser con sus manos, lo cual sabía no iba a servir de nada.

-Este bien te daré lo que quieres- Y con estas palabras salió un poco y volvió a entrar en ella.

-aah...si...aaahh- entraba, salla y bolvia a entrar en ella, en rápidos y constantes movimientos, Ada apollaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

-Era lo que necesitabas, ¿no?- le decía mientras observaba el rostro de la mujer, la cual estaba llenando de placer,-un hombre de verdad- le tomo la pierna, la cual tenia la abertura del vestido y la coloco sobre su cadera, la mujer de rojo rodeo fuertemente con esa pierna al mercenario, él sujeto con fuerza el muslo de la mujer y apoyo su otra mano en la pared, para así entrar con mayor fuerza en Ada, quien no ocultaba sus gemidos y con una ultima fuerte penetración consiguió el éxtasis de la .

-Sastifecha Ada- volvió a burlarse, mientras saya de ella.

-Callate, ya puedes largarte- Respondió ella con su fuerte temperamento.

-De que hablas, tal ves tú ahogas terminado, pero yo apenas comienzo- Ada voltio a verlo con mal presentimiento y Krauser volvió a penetrarla con un fuerte movimiento, lo cual le arranco un fuerte grito de dolor a la mujer de rojo, el mercenario volvió a salir por completo y fuertemente volvió a penetrarla, asiendo que ella volviera a gritar de dolor.

-A que ese agente nunca te izo gritar- Ada entre abrió lo ojos, pero an­tes de abrirlos por completo volvió a sentir aquel dolor de ser penetrada.

De nueva cuenta Ada trato de separarse de él, usando sus brazos para alejarlo y quitar su pierna de la cadera de este, pero Krauser la seguía teniendo del muslo para que no la bajara, mientras con su otro brazo la sujetaba de la cintura y la forzaba a tener la espalda apoyada en la pared a causa de las fuertes y ahora también rápidas embestidas que le daba Ada ni siquiera sentía el rose del suelo con su otro pie ya que Krauser sopesaba todo el peso de la mujer y la mantenía sobre unos centímetros del suelo con cada arremetida, a un que los gritos de la mujer oriental avían bajado un poco de intensidad, el mercenario seguía con la misma fuerza y velocidad entrando en ella; asta que sin previo aviso, la aro-o a un lado con fuerza asiéndola chocar con el suelo.

-No estuvo mal para calentar- Krauser tomo el cuchillo que había clavado en la pared- ahora iré a matar al agente, espero que me entretenga mas que fu- y se fue en busca de León.

-"No, León"- pensó Ada, que a un en el suelo y extremadamente exastua sabia que tenia que ir a salvar a León, otra vez...

Y este el primero, si ya se ariba dise que es el cuarto, es que desidia serlo como en Harui, pero encontraran el orden si jugaron el juego ya que son entre los encuentros de los personajes o cuando ahiga subido los seis. Tambien si lesgusto, gustan de este tipo de historias chequen el de "Dias en el castillo Ragnarock" en el tema de suikoden, en lo games, asi que solo espero sus comentarios.


	2. La reina

El segundo capitulo, el cual recomiendo para 16 años en adelante

El segundo capitulo, el cual recomiendo para 16 años en adelante.

Capitulo 6 Ashley/Saddler

Observo por unos momentos mas a la reina, mientras él controlaba su res­piración, la joven se encontraba sentada, en aquel trono que fuese dise­ñado y hecho especialmente para ella; con las piernas ligeramente sepa­radas y estando bajo su control, era hermosa.

Y volvió a checas los monitores, ese agente, seguía vivo y ahora era ayu­dado por un helicóptero, no importaba tarde o temprano morirla, lo pri­mero era encargarse del helicóptero.

Después de dar las ordenes a sus súbditos, regreso con la reina, con sus dedos toco la pierna asta llegar al muslo de ella, acercándose asta co­locarse entre sus piernas, se inclino asía su reina y tomándola por las corvas de sus piernas, con ambas manos de él; con un rápido y firme mo­vimiento la izó asía él, ella que seguía bajo su control dejo salir un hito, cuando aquel hombre unió sus cuerpos, él se separo un poco y fue asía ella otra vez con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, continuo con rá­pidos movimientos entrando y saliendo de su reina quien le latía rápi­damente el corazón, al igual que la respiración y saliendo de vez en cu­ando ligeros gemidos, él supuso que eran reacciones físicas que al fin de cuentas no podía controlar; cuando sintió que iba a terminar entro por completo y descargándose dentro de la joven reina, asta la ultima gota y entonces se separo de ella, dejándola de nueva cuenta en su tro­no, con sus piernas ligeramente separadas.

Miro de nuevo los monitores, al menos ya se avían desasido del helicóptero, solo faltaba el molesto agente, quizás y él mismo tendría que acabar con él, a un así tardarla en llegar donde él y su reina se encontraban, podría aserio un par de bese mas con ella en lo que llegaba, así que fue de nuevo con su reina, acaricio la pierna de la joven y el tacto de la suave piel fue suficiente para estar listo y aserio una ves mas con su reina.

Y bien que les parecio, se lo esperaban ja, por sierto ya subi tambien el tercer capitulo de esta historia y el segundo de "Dias en el castillo Ragnarock" del game Suikoden, chóquenlo y para saber que mas historias he escrito visiten my profile, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos.


	3. Al fin

Acababa de desarmarla y tras una corta charla, León recordó como ase ya barios años, Ada lo abia engañado de lo lindo y ahora verla de nuevo de¬spués de tanto timpo, frente a él y con ese sensual vestido rojo, no sa bia que pensar

El terser capitulo, esto es algo que espere desde el residente evil 2, esta historia lo recomiendo para 15 años en adelante.

Capitulo 2 Ada/Leon

Acababa de desarmarla y tras una corta charla, León recordó como ase ya barios años, Ada lo había engañado de lo lindo y ahora verla de nuevo de­spués de tanto tiempo, frente a él y con ese sensual vestido rojo, no sabia que pensar.

-Yo también llegue a pensarlo,- dijo Ada mientras caminaba asía él, qui­en guardo la distancia -tú y yo, juntos- y esta ultima parte lo izó estremecer, un sentimiento el cual había enterrado en los mas profundo de su corazón.

-A ¿que te refieres?- le pregunto, a un que sabia muy perfectamente a que se refería, solo que quería que ella diera el primer paso.

-Tú sabes- y paso de largo de él, León observo como contoneaba las cade­ras de mas al caminar y eso lo estaba excitando, no era un novato como aquella vez, pero no podía evitar el excitarse, al ver la espada descu­bierta, su estrecha cintura y anchas caderas (las cuales ya no contone­aba), se detuvo al llegar al pie de la cama de la recamara.

-Tengo que rescatar a la hija del presidente- decía León mientras volteaba asía otro lado mientras pensaba, era cierto, al menos una vez se le cruzo por la cabeza, hacer el amor con Ada, cuando se conocieron por primera vez en Racoon City.

-Por ella no te preocupes, no la mataran- Ada voltio a verlo mientras le hablaba y lentamente fue bajando el cierre de su vestido; León la observo un momento ante aquella invitación y se acerco a ella colocándose detrás zullo, comenzó a besarle el cuello lenta y suavemente, Ada tomo las ma­nos de León y las coloco en su cintura, dejándolo que saboreara un poco de ella, entonces se giro quedando frente a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unieron sus labios en un beso; León era quien besaba con mas pa­ción, deseo, deseo por aquella mujer frente _a él; _se quito todas las ar­mas que llevaba con él cuando sintió las manos de Ada que comenzaban a quitarle la playera, León izó lo mismo con el vestido de ella; rompieron el beso cuando le quito el vestido, dio un paso atrás para observar el cuerpo de Ada, quien ahora solo llevaba, -lencería conformada por dos piezas . Ada subió a la cama a sus espaldas, acostándose en una pose se­nsual y seductora, llamo a León con un ademán de la mano, él se fue qui­tando el resto de su ropa mientras la contemplaba, recostada esperando por él y quedo solo en boxers. Y mientras se acercaba por un lado de ella Ada desabrocho su sujetador; León se puso junto a ella y coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la mujer, acercándola a él, volvieron a besarse con apasionante deseo, recorriendo su mejilla, después el cuello y mas asía abajo a los hombros; Ada lo observaba con delicia, por obtener tan­to deseo por parte de León asía ella, eso la excitaba y provocaba que ella también lo deseara. León le quito el sujetador así que ella comenzó a quitarle los boxers y él la otra parte de la lencería que le quedaba a la mujer; ya sin prenda que les estorbara, León se coloco entre las pi­ernas de Ada y con movimiento lento al fin fue entrando en la mujer que lo volvía loco en mas de un sentido.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Ada noto que León iba para largo y ella sa­bia que no podían pasar ahí toda la noche (a un que ganas no le falta­ban), así que dio la vuelta para que ahora León quedara acostado en la cama y ella sobre él; a diferencia de León, Ada se movía con mas rapidez, adelante y asía atrás sobre el agente, con rápidos movimientos, los cuales también rápidamente lo volvían loco y él observaba como desde las caderas, la cintura y asta los hombros, Ada movía su cuerpo, en ese vai ven y que su espalda formaba un hermoso arco cuando asía que entrara por completo en ella y echara la cabeza asía atrás, en señal de que conseguía complacerla, como ella lo complacía a él; León coloco sus manos en los muslos de las torneadas piernas de la mujer asiática, comenzó a fro­tarlas como en agradecimiento a ese cuerpo de tentación que se le estaba entregando y después las coloco en la cintura de ella, para tener un po­co de control y entrar con mayor fuerza en Ada...

Algunos minutos mas tarde Ada ya solo: subía el cierre de su vestido, lista para marcharse a seguir con su misión.

-Tú también ya deberías alistarte- le dijo Ada en tono relajado a León, quien seguía desnudo sobre la cama.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo- y es que la verdad él quería dis­frutar el ver como se vestía la mujer con la que acababa de hacer el amor

-No creo que quieras que te encuentren aquí y en ese estado, ¿verdad?-le decía Ada mientras le echaba una última mirada antes de marcharse.

-Ada- la detuvo antes de irse volveremos aserio, en otra ocasión...-

-No cuentes con ello- y le sonrió antes de irse

Así que ya estando solo se alisto para ir a rescatar a Ashley (otra vez)

Hay pues bien como, ellos no lo asian yo ise esta historia, para ese suceso que muchos esperabamos y no mas no llegaba, ja que les parecio, pues dejen sus comentarios y ya saben chequen my profile.


	4. Pricionera

He aqui el siguiente capitulo, solo faltan dos, por sierto sobre un capitulo entre Ada y Weker, pues no lo avi pensado, ya que estos personajes nunca se ven en persona dentro del juego, pero despues de mencionarlo y leer una historia porai, pues aver que se me ocure y quises agrege un capitulo extra, en fin mientras aqui esta el capitulo 4 que en orden seria el ultimo el 6 jaja en fin

Capitulo 6 Ada/Saddler

Ada había vuelto a salvar a León (ya le debía varias) y ahora también a... la hija del presidente, debía valer bastante dinero, paro lo impor­tarte era que al fin tenia en sus manos por lo que había ido ahí y ya con el en sus manos podía irse, solo pensó en que León saliera de ese lugar y sin tener que meterse en mas problemas.

Y en eso pensaba cuando alguien (o algo) la golpeo fuertemente por la espalda, estrellándola contra la pared, dejándola semiconsciente. "como son de molestos los humanos" pensó él, mientras recogía del suelo lo que le pertenecía y miro a la mujer de reojo.

Se acerco a ella, que estaba desorientada, tomándola de un hombro, izo que apoyara la espalda en la pared, tenia bello rostro, con rasgos asi­áticos, hermoso cuerpo, con tentadoras curvas, que delineaba su vestido de noche color rojo, con una abertura en el costado, el cual dejaba ver su pierna asta un poco mas aria del muslo y un exquisito aroma, que llamaba a probarla. Tenía que ir por la reina y de paso acabar con aquel agente, pero no podía (o quería) desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

A un estando desorientada la mujer, él separo las piernas de ella y se arrodillo, colocándose entre estas, la observo unos segundos mas, sabore­ando el momento y entonces se izo asía ella, quien semiconsciente gimió al ser penetrada, a él le encanto, la sensación, el sonido, la visión, el aroma y con su lengua, el sabor de esa mujer, a la cual con mo­vimientos lentos, pero fuertes (para castigarla), entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez; con cada movimiento la asía gemir, con placer o no, él en cambio si lo disfrutaba, la disfrutaba a ella y cuando sintió ve­nirse, se introdujo por ultima vez en la mujer de rojo, descargándose en ella, entre jadeos, no había estado mal, nada mal, pero ahora tenia que ir a alcanzar aquellos dos, los cuales se les avía escapado por culpa de la mujer a la cual acababa de fornicar y pensó que este había sido un bu­en castigo para ella, "Si séle puede considerar castigo" pensó él...

Y bien solo faltan dos, quienes saldran ooooo es un secreto, ustedes quienes creen, una creo que es bastante obia, a tambien dire que retrasare estos ultimos dos capitulos ya que buscare un Beta para que corija todos los capitulo, asta entonses espero sus comentarios, nos bemos...


	5. Capturada

**El quinto capitulo y el que bendria siendo el primero, creo que este es el mas mmm como desirlo, en fin ya lo leeran, quisas le guste quisas no, en fin……**

**Capitulo 1 Ada/aldeanos**

**Después de salvar a León, en aquella cabaña, de aquel sujeto, Ada fue acorralada caminoo abajo por los habitantes del pueblo.**

**-Llévensela-**

**-Siii-**

**Fueron palabras que ella ya no escucho después de aquel piquete en hombro ****fue lo ultimo en sentir antes de caer inconciente...**

**Semiconsciente Ada entreabrió los ojos, su visión era nublada, trato de levantar la cabeza, pero la sentía pesada y se fue asía atrás, caliendo sobre lo que le pareció sentir era un hombro, sintió que había alguien detrás zullo y que su espalda se apoyaba sobre el pecho de ese alguien.**

**Iba a moverse cuando sintió una precien entre sus piernas, que le izó ****soltar un leve quejido y una sola idea cruzó por su cabeza, estaba siendo violada.**

**Junto un poco sus piernas y sintió aquel que la violaba, trato ****de mover sus pies pero alguien (o algo) la sujetaba de los tobillos, so­****ltó un alarido de dolor cuando lo sintió entrar de nuevo en ella, Ada ****intento mover esta vez sus brazos para alejar a su agresor, pero aquel que se encontraba detrás de ella le tenia sujetadas las muñecas, como si las tuviera atadas a la espalda. **

**Nuevos alaridos se vio obligada a libe­rar a causa de las constantes y rápidas envestidas de su agresor; a un estaba bastante inconciente pero se percato que estaba completamente de­snuda, semi acostada sobre pasto y por los pocos árboles que pudo visualizar, debía encontrarse cercas del camino donde fue acorralada.**

**Mínimo debían ser cuatro o cinco sus captores, dos la sujetaban de las muñecas ****y tobillos, mientras los otros la ultrajaban; apenas unos minutos su ****primer agresor la avía dejado al fin, cuando un segundo comenzó a empu­jar su cuerpo contra ella, oprimiéndola contra el sujeto que tenia a sus espaldas, sabia que era otro, lo asía con mayor fuerza, Ada apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del tipo de atrás, cuando su espalda se arqueo, obligada por la reacción de la sensación, que el acto en contra de su voluntad le producía, finalizando con un gemido de ella, que trato de callar mordiéndose el labio.**

**Cuando el tercero comenzó (no estaba se­gura si era un tercero o el primero de nuevo) estaba agotada a un por el tranquilizarte y por el esfuerzo que la obligaban a realizar, a un que intentaba poner resistencia, no lo conseguía y en cambio comenzó a sen­tir como numerosas manos la comenzaban a tocar...los pies, las manos, la cintura, pantorrillas, hombros, sus muslos, la espalda, caderas, glúteos y sus ceños, lascivas acaricias que recorrían su cuerpo por completo y que su cuerpo enconara de su voluntad encontraba cierto placer, pero que ****para ella eran de rotunda repulsión.**

**A un siendo manoseada apoyaba su ****cabeza en su propio hombro, mientras oía los jadeos de su cuarto agresor a centímetros de ella, mientras este con su lengua lamía los ceños de Ada, quien solo trataba de reprimir sus gemidos en lo mas profundo de ****su ser, mientras su agresor saciaba su sed de placer con la mujer asiá****tica que tenia a su merced; los jadeos del quinto eran tan seguidos y rápidos, como sus movimientos contra Ada quien jadeaba de igual manera o incluso mas rápido y fuerte mas.**

**Él apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella y ella su cabeza en el hombro de él, Ada ya no era sujetada como en un principio, su única atadura era proporcionada por el hombre que en ****esos momentos la estaba poseyendo y llenando de hesitáis, la tenia su­****jeta por las muñecas de igual manera, pero las llevaba asía atrás de la espalda de él, de forma que lo abrasara por la cintura y con sus piernas la tenia firmemente sujeta a la par que la embestía rápidamente para en­trar con fuerza en Ada.**

**La mujer con todos los músculos de su cuerpo te­nsados tenia sus largas piernas aferradas al hombre, a un en contra de su voluntad, pero la rapidez, la fuerza y la profundidad que el hombre lograba, asía que su cuerpo se llenara por completo de absoluto placer, ****sus cuerpos llenos de sudor. por los movimientos asían que las gotas re****sbalaran por todo su cuerpo por los constantes movimientos de ambos, los jadeos de él es****taban llenos de sastifaccion y los de Ada anhelantes llenos de placer pidiendo mas de lo que recibía de aquel hombre con el que fornicaba en esos momentos y al final un grito por parte de Ada poniendo fin mientras lo abrasaba con sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo ese choque eléctrico que ****insudaba-su cuerpo de exquisito placer.**

**-Han terminado- Ada hoyo una voz familiar algo.**

**-Siiii- una voz le respondió ala primera.**

**-Pues vístanla y llévensela- fue lo ultimo que escucho Ada antes de sentir un nuevo pinchaso…..**

**Jaja que les parecio, les gusto, dejenme sus comentarios y ademas, les dejo el ultimo capitulo, el que seguramente muchos esperaban, nos vemos.**


	6. La cabaña

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo, el encuentro que seguro estaban esperando, Ashley y Leon y sin mas pues que lo disfruten…..**

**Capitulo 2 Ashley/Leon**

**Hablan pasado unos minutos desde que los aldeanos se habían retirado de aquella cabaña la cual León y aquel misterioso español habían defendido; ****ahora solos (León y Ashley) se recuperaban de la impresión de lo sucedido.**

**-Volverán, volverán por mi-Ashley le decía a León mientras se acercaba.**

**-Yo evitare que eso suceda y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica ****para reconfortarla.**

**-¿Saldremos de aquí, León?- pregunto la chica desanimada.**

**-Claro que si- y le sonrió para darle animo.**

**-León...- y acerco su rostro así el de él, quien se percato de la apro­ximación, intuyendo lo que la chica buscaba, León dudo, pero una li­gera mirada a los labios de Ashley... consiente o inconscientemente León también se acerco a ella.**

**Ashley serró los ojos mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza y abrió un poco sus labios al sentir los del hombre y una húmeda lengua invadió su boca, acariciando su lengua y coloco sus brazos ****en los hombros de León al sentir que los de él rodeaban su cintura y así continuaron besándose lenta y dulcemente...**

**En el piso de arriba de la cabaña, había una cama en la cual ahora se en­****contraban besándose, sentados en la orilla de esta, y entre besos Ashley comenzó a desvestir a León y él a ella.**

**Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos se acostaron en la cama primero Ashley seguida de León quien se coloco enzima de ella, la joven le dio un tierno beso y León comenzó lentamente ****entrar en Ashley quien soltaba ligeros gemidos al sentir la penetración de León.**

**Quería creer en él, pero no estaba segura de que lograrían salir de ese pueblo, pero si no lo lograban, deseaba hacer el amor al menos una ultima vez y que esa ultima vez fuera con el, con León y lo abraso fue****rtemente atrayéndolo asía ella...**

**Ashley volvió a besarlo, después de abrasarlo y León comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido; él llego a pensar por que lo así, era la hija del presidente, a un que antes del primer beso no pensó en ello, su mente se perdió al ver los labios de ella, lo que paso entre ellos era pura atra­****cción física, sus cuerpos lo necesitaban y ellos lo deseaban. **

**Dejaron de ****besarse y su respiración era acelerada al igual que los movimientos de ****León sobre Ashley, pero ella seguía abrasándolo fuertemente...**

**-¡Estas bien?- pregunto León mientras la miraba.**

**-Si no te detengas- y Ashley comenzó a jadear mientras repetía el nombre ****de León, finalizando con un grito y oprimiendo sus manos en la espalda d Solo unos minutos pasaron para que ambos estuvieran vestidos de nueva cuenta y ya con la cabeza mas fría se daban cuenta que ese no era el lu­gar ni el momento para haberlo hecho, pero no se arrepentían de haberlo hecho. **

**Es que acaso saliendo de ese pueblo tenían futuro juntos, siend****o que eran de mundos diferentes, eso no lo sabían lo único importante ****era escapar ahora...**

**-Saldremos de aquí León- esta vez no lo preguntaba, si no lo aseguraba.**

**-Así es, Ashley- se lo confirmo y ambos salieron déla cabaña dispu****estos a enfrentar lo que fuera que los estuviera esperando...**

**Y pues ahí estubieron los seis capitulos, espero que les ahigan gustado y ya saben espero sus comentarios, por sierto si quieren leerlos en orden como vendria siendo según el videojuego es el siguiente**

**Capturada**

**La cabaña**

**Al fin**

**Grito**

**La reina**

**Prisionera**


End file.
